


Twelve Gifts of Christmas

by matchsticks_p (matchsticks)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birds, Community: kinkme_merlin, Courtship, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "King Arthur once courted Merlin using the wizarding custom of giving gifts for twelve consecutive days, his gifts and love are renowned in the song Twelve Days of Christmas."</p><p>Arthur is not smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Gifts of Christmas

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

"Well. Um." Merlin looked up at his Prince's expectant face. "Thanks?"

The partridge chirped cheerily. Merlin looked up and down the potted pear tree in which said bird was perched, searching for a clue as to why Arthur would think it was something he needed in his life. "It's very…interesting."

That was clearly not the response Arthur was hoping for. "I thought maybe Gaius could use it to make some medicine," he said defensively. "Or maybe you could plant it and grow some fresh pears. Maybe I'd like some fresh pairs with my dinner from now on. Have you ever thought of that? What I might want?"

Merlin couldn't decide whether to keep staring at the pear tree incredulously, or transfer his incredulous gaze over to Arthur.

"You know what? Just forget it." Arthur stormed out in a flurry of shining armour and golden hair and royal annoyance.

The partridge fluttered her wings and preened.

Merlin put it in a corner and wondered if Gaius might have a book on the matter.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

"Honestly, sire, this is too much…" Merlin stared blankly at the seven swans Arthur had set in front of Gaius rooms, paddling in a large basin. He was starting to wonder if maybe his Prince had some sort of bird fetish. For the past six days, he had been receiving gifts of various waterfowl and avian livestock, excepting that one day when he had been delivered what looked to be five golden links from somebody's chainmail. It was getting all too strange for him.

"I thought maybe Gaius might want to have an extravagant dinner," Arthur said, redfaced. 

"You thought Gaius might want to…eat swans?"

"My father has a taste for them," Arthur said. His blush was not subsiding.

Merlin couldn't understand what had gotten into his Prince lately. Up to a week ago, he had been the perfectly self-assured prat he had always been. And now, suddenly, he was acting like a bumbling idiot, stumbling over his words and saying things that made no sense. And he kept giving Merlin _birds_ , and then running away.

Merlin stared at the lazily swimming swans in consternation. What the hell was he going to do with those? He made a mental note to ask Gaius if he thought Arthur might be under some sort of curse.

_On the tenth day of Christmas by true love gave to me…_

"What on earth…?"

Ten of Arthur's best knights were outside Merlin's bedroom window, dressed in what he might call frocks if he weren't afraid of getting his head chopped off. They were leaping about. Some of them were holding flowers between their teeth.

Merlin thought about rolling over and going back to sleep. Perhaps they'd go away if he waited long enough. But then they started singing, and Gaius stormed up to his room and told him to deal with it. He sighed and pulled on his shoes with supreme reluctance.

"May I ask why…?"

One of the knights bounded over, leaping and waving his arms to music that couldn't be heard. "For you, Merlin!" he said loudly, presenting him with a bouquet of flowers.

The other knights behind him formed a ring and danced in a circle.

Merlin held the flowers in front of him and thought if he frowned hard enough, maybe he could keep the impending headache at bay. "Arthur?" he asked, although he really didn't want to know.

The knight before him dropped his voice and urgently whispered, "He said he would make us muck out the stables in the nude for a month if we didn't do this. Merlin, you have to stop him. Please."

Across the courtyard, someone gave a stern cough. Merlin looked up. It was Arthur, supervising his knights from afar. 

The one who had begged for help quickly threw his arms back into the air, screamed-sang, "TRA LA LA!!" and joined the rest of the knights in the circle.

Merlin waved his bouquet at Arthur in acknowledgement. Arthur blushed and ran away yet again.

Right.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

"ARTHUR, THE ANSWER IS YES," Merlin yelled.

Arthur didn't hear him over the twelve drummers drumming.

"THIS IS A TRADITIONAL MILITARY SONG OF THE PENDRAGONS," Arthur declared proudly. "I REALISED YOU'D NEVER HEARD ANY OF OUR SONGS, SO I HIRED THESE DRUMMERS—"

"ARTHUR, IT'S ALRIGHT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO TRY ANYMORE. YOU'VE WON ME. PLEASE STOP TRYING."

The drums continued vigorously.

"I COME FROM A FAMILY OF UNDEFEATED WARRIORS, YOU KNOW. THE SONG SYMBOLISES OUR BRAVERY AND MAJESTY. I'M ALSO QUITE HANDSOME."

"ARTHUR, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD—"

It was impossible to say anything over the racket. Merlin made a mental note to never, ever let Arthur choose any of the gifts when the two of them were inevitably invited to attend weddings as a couple. And then he reached over and pulled Arthur towards him by the collar.

All things considered, military drums made surprisingly lovely background music for one's first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [Merlin kinkmeme all the way back in 2010](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/11649.html?thread=8724865#t8724865) and only just recently re-discovered it. Hope you enjoyed this blast from the past. Thank you for reading.


End file.
